Crazy Dreams
by TonyAndAngela4ever
Summary: Tony Tells Angela about the Crazy dream he has in "Tony Micelli This is Your other life." First Try At A Script Sorry If It's Bad!


CAST LIST

TONY MICELLI - TONY DANZA  
ANGELA BOWER - JUDITH LIGHT  
MONA ROBINSON - KATHERINE HELMOND  
SAMANTHA MICELLI - ALYSSA MILANO  
JONATHAN BOWER - DANNY PINTAURO

THEME SONG

SCENE 1:  
LIVING ROOM

(WE START THE SCENE, TONY AND ANGELA ARE SITTING ON THE COUCH. THEY ARE WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES THEY WERE WEARING AT THE END OF "TONY MICELLI THIS IS YOUR OTHER LIFE")

TONY: Angela I wanna tell you about the crazy dream I had while I was knocked out.

ANGELA: Ok Tony, I would love to hear it. Besides I want to find out who JoJo is.

TONY: The first thing that happened was someone was calling my name, I thought it was you. But it was JoJo. I was so confused. I was in this huge Manhattan Pent House. JoJo went to take a shower and my dead coach was sittin on my couch. He said that that was my other life, and i could keep it if I wanted to, or I could reject it.

ANGELA: So JoJo was your wife?

TONY: I guess Angela but that's not the point.

(Angela rolls her eyes)

TONY: So ya know it was great! I was a baseball player and won all kinds of awards, but well It wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I had a bunch of yes men, that were actually scared of me. Samantha was a rebelious teen, she wore all black, she smoked, and made her living trashing me in public. I had three ex wives living in my homes in various parts of the world, and I don't know what happened to marie!

ANGELA: Doesn't sound that bad

(Angela says this with sadness and dejectedness in her voice because she knows Tony pretty much enjoyed this alternate universe he was in)

TONY: I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet, but since this part is so bad I'm going to go make some coffee for us.

(TONY EXITS TO THE KITCHEN)

ANGELA: This seems like the perfect life for him. I wonder how accurate all this would have been if he never hurt his shoulder.

SCENE 2:  
LIVING ROOM

(TONY ENTERS FROM THE KITCHEN WITH TWO COFFEE MUGS, HE SETS THEM ON THE TABLE)

ANGELA: So are you going to finish your story?

TONY: Yeah so where did I leave off? Oh Yeah So after I had all this stuff happen, You came into the dream. You were working for me, doing some kind of Ad campaign for wine coolers. I said I shouldn't be doing that because I wanted to be a good role model for kids, but they wouldn't hear of it. So you were still working for Wallace and McQuade. I saw you and I hugged you but you slapped me and said to get away from you, I was a creep and needed to keep my hands to myself. I was asking you if you were married and stuff and you got agrivated and called me some names and walked out. Later that night I came to you house. I sent you roses, pink of course, and I brought the last one to make it a dozen. You appoligized to me but I said that wasn't necessary. You were saying I was acting strange, and odd. Jonathan came and Asked me for an autograph, and asked me if it was still twent five dollars. When he went to get his mit and couldn't find it I yelled up dresser by the bed second drawer, and you thought I was crazy. When you tried to usher me out, I told you I'd make dinner, your favorite.

ANGELA: Linguini Vongole?

(Angela smiles and starts to realize that Tony decided to "come back" for her)

TONY: What else? We ate together and then Jonathan went to pack for boarding school, and Mona went to pack to go back to London. I told you that you loved your family and you shouldn't be pushing them away. You told me not to tell you what you were afraid of, when I rattled off a few things you got even angrier. We finally made up, but when I thought we were going to get together you went to call "Gary" Humph! So you needed me in that life, but you didn't need me like we need each other here and now. So I told the coach I wanted out of that life. Then I woke up to you calling my name. I thought I was happy to see you every day, but I was never so happy to see you, and to hold you, and to be able to love you.

(ANGELA starts tearing up)

ANGELA: Tony that's so sweet. I'm glad you "Chose" to come back to this life, I would have missed you.

TONY: I would have missed you too.

(They hug and then kiss)

FREEZE FRAME

END CREDITS

THE END!


End file.
